cyclingofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
The BOC
The BOC means The Board Of Cycling, but very often, people call it The Body Of Cycling, as it is the governing body of Divisional Cycling around the world. List of English teams ''National Team: England Cycling Team 'Division One' Cambridge Cycling Club (CCCUK) Nottingham Cycling Club (NCCUK) Norwich (City) Cycling Club Ely Cycling Club (ECCUK) Manchester Cycling Club (MCCUK) Blackpool Cycling Club (BCCUK) Preston Cycling Club (PCCUK) Leicester Cycling Club (LCCUK) London Cycling Club Leeds Cycling Club 'Division Two' Rochdale Cycling Club (RCCUK) Ipswich Cycling Club (ICCUK) Oxford Cycling Club (OCCUK) Luton Cycling Club Portsmouth Cycling Club Felixstowe Cycling Club (FCCUK) Hatfield Cycling Club (HCCUK) Macclesfield Cycling Club Huntingdon Cycling Club Bury St Edmunds Cycling Club (BSECCUK) 'Division Three' Newcastle Cycling Club Pudsey Cycling Club Stevenage Cycling Club (SCCUK) Norfolk Cycling Club Wolverhampton Cycling Club Birmingham Cycling Club Stansted Cycling Club Huddersfield Cycling Club Hitchin Cycling Club Windsor Cycling Club (WCCUK) List of Spanish teams 'Primera División' CC de Madrid CC de Santander CC de Málaga CC de Salamanca CC de Zaragoza CC de Barcelona CC de Alicante CC de Pamplona CC de Valencia CC de Almeria 'Segunda Divisi'ón' CC de Elche CC de Bilbao CC de Lugo CC de Leon CC de Seville CC de Cartagena CC de Murcia CC de Santa Pola CC de Granada CC de Albacete List of Portuguese teams 'Divis'ão Um' ' ' Lisboa CC Porto CC Vigo CC Braga CC Castelo CC Castelo Branco CC Benedita CC Cascais CC List of French teams 'Division Un: Paris CC Calais CC Toulouse CC Lyon CC Rouen CC Boulogne-Sur-Mer CC The better countries? The BOC rates Britain, Spain, Portugal and France as its four best countries for divisional cycling, according to results with those countries against other BOC countries. BOC StatPacks A BOC StatPack is a page in every issue of a BOCTeam Race Programme and on each site of a BOCTeam website. On the website version it looks like this: '''BOC StatPack Logo Managerial Record Manager Name Age ______ Raced (as rider) ________ Won _______ Lost _______ Division Stats Position ______ Raced ________ Won ________ Lost ________ Rider with the most... Wins ________ __________ Sprints ____________ ____________ Take-Overs ________ ____________ Climbs ________________ ________________ By liscense, at the bottom of the page, it must say the following: *All are results from the (year) season and are correct as at (time) on (date). ' ' Team Mascots 'Cambridge Cycling Club's Benny the Bear' Main article: Cambridge Cycling Club UK Benny the Bear Section of Cambridge Cycling Club UK Wikia Page. Disciplines 'Road racing' 'Men' Men's road racing is a big thing for the BOC, as is men's track cycling (below). All of the teams above do road racing. 'Women' Women don't do road racing for the BOC as there aren't currently any female teams. 'Track cycling' 'Men' Some, but not all of the teams above do track cycling. When it comes to track cycling, Leeds Cycling Club are the most famous as they have Roundhay Park velodrome in Leeds to use for their track racing and training. 'Women' Women don't do track cycling for the BOC as there aren't currently any female teams. 'Mountain bike racing' 'Men' Men's mountain biking is quite popular in BOC racing.